total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Staci
Staci, labeled The Compulsive Liar, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns. Staci comebacks for Total Drama Toxic Brawl as member of the Toxic Sharks. Personality Little is known about Staci due to her limited time on the show. She is most notable for constantly exaggerating about her family, something that has left it exceedingly difficult to decipher truth from fiction when it comes to her background. It seems as if Staci is a nice girl, just overly talkative to an annoying extent. She spends so much time stretching the facts that she almost forgets to focus her attention on what's really important. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Staci is mostly silent when she arrives. She lets out a scream when she falls out of a plane, but for the most part, she keeps silent, likely because she chats and doesn't want to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, her lack of usefulness results in her not doing well in a challenge to collect passports, and thus, she ends up on the losing team. She blames her great great great grandfather for inventing goodbyes. In the confessional, she feels that she will be eliminated, saying that her great great granduncle invented losing, and before him people would either win or not win at all. She mentions that losing was a bad creation. She votes off Mike, but is shocked to discover that she is safe. She gives a goodbye to Mike when he's eliminated. The Great Chinese Race When the contestants are announced that they're going to China, Staci seems ecstatic, saying that her great great great great great grandfather invented it. She sees her glaring team however, even noticing Eva's fist aimed towards her. She mentions in the confessional that it may have been better if she just stayed silent. When the challenge's first part is to climb the great wall of China, Staci struggles, being way behind everyone else due to not having the best exercise. She begs her team to help her up, but is ignored by them. Frustrated, she mentions in the confessional that she knew her great great aunt Millie shouldn't have invented selfishness, and before her people would be uncharacteristically nice to each other. When the rest of her team reach the top, Beth considers helping Staci up but realizes it would be too much trouble. She apologizes to Staci, and Staci forgives her. She yells up at Beth if they won, but Beth yells down that they did not, much to Staci's dismay. Due to her uselessness in the challenge, Staci once again expects to be eliminated. Staci argues that her uncle Phil invented losing. Thankfully, Staci does end up safe. She mentions how lucky she is that she's so well-liked, to which everyone laughs at her in response, bringing tears to her eyes. Egyptian Torture The contestants go to Egypt next, and Staci crashes into the ground. When she discovers that the contestants have to run to get pieces of blocks in pyramids, she begrudgingly remarks how she doesn't like running. When they arrive, they're asked questions by Courtney. She asks who placed 7th last season, and Staci surprisingly says the correct answer of Sugar. She herself is surprised at her usefulness, and cheers because of this. Staci cheers for her team by the time they get three points. She tells Eva in particular that they're lucky that her relative invented w inning. Eva responds with a glare. Staci remarks in theconfessional that if her team loses, she may have less chances of going home. Unfortunately, when her team does unfortunately lose in the end, the winners choose to eliminate her, considering her a threat after her usefulness to her team. She sobs when eliminated, but is happy in knowing that she shown her usefulness before such a thing happened. African Safari She's briefly mentioned when the contestants vote for someone to return, she's revealed to be the second person to receive the most votes but is not enough to return to the season. Gladiatorial Finale! Staci returns to the show for the finale, when she's presented she express that she's conflict ed about who she should cheer in the finals, after many incidents she scolds Alejandro about being a jerk towards Amy and to Sadie due to laughing at this but she forgives the later, when Chris reveals that there would be three helpers she wants to be one, she's choosed as one of the Beth helpers, when she goes to help her team she's the first to be hurted, after hearing a speech of Geoff to Brick she eliminates Geoff much to her dismay, she's later eliminated and is seen crying when Amy and Beth have the final fight, after Amy beats Beth she congratules her and apologizes to Beth due to being useless in the challenge, Beth forgives her and both hug, she's later revealed to be one of the returnees for the next season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Staci is introduced when the teams are announced as she cheers that she ended with her new friend Sadie. After that she introduces herself to her new teammates: Lindsay and Tyler to which they answer with a smile to the greetings from Staci, meanwhile she keeps saying that she wants to be useful and states that her aunt Sue invented survival skills and that before that everyone just would starve to death. When the challenge starts Staci offers to be the first to jump of the cliff even when she's scared to death, but then she realizes that Alejandro and Dave already jumped, after some rounds she jumps and after struggling grabs a rock with a wrong number, she keeps pulling wrong numbers until Tyler finds the right number and wins for the Sharks, after their team is demeed as the winners of the first challenge she cheers with both of Sadie and Lindsay. She's later seem shocked at the team switch and receives Brick with a compliment to the Toxic Sharks. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens She starts the day as a silent member, but she is later stopped by Eva where she states that they are now friends but she states that Eva is acting weird in the confessional and starts getting scared by his conduct but she snaps it and keeps bonding with Eva. In the challenge she performs badly due to being taked down by Scott. After this events Staci gets trapped in the Sadie and Eva conflict where she tries to be polite with both of her friends, later Dawn reveals that her aura is now insecure and that she can make it secure by herself. She is later seen saying goodbye to Cody. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Staci is one of many persons to be excited due to the Sharks winning streak. Eva and Staci keep bonding together after the Dawn revelation from the last episode. She is the first from her team to even touch the "one-hundred years" eggs, which causes her to get dizzy and disgusted by their looking, then she states that her great great great grandmother Julie invented food and that she doesn't remembers the food being so disgusting before, after her statement she eats it and faints after finishing it all. Staci is one of many people that is disgusted by the garbage and tuna eyeball stew but eats it, but due to she throwing up she is eliminated from the challenge. Later on their first elimination ceremony she votes for Dave, but sadly Jasmine is eliminated after her new friend plotted against her. Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Gallery Overall= staciqueen.png stacisittingqueen.png See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Non-Mergers in Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:14th place Category:Non Merged Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 4